Propiedad Privada
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Los Black sabían de vivir la buena vida, con todos sus lujos y excesos, pero no sentían, no se involucraban y por sobre todo, no se enamoraban de hombres lobo. SBxRL, MWPP era, Slash
1. Fase uno: Destrucción

N/A: Hola a todos, Se que se supone que debo trabajar en un nuevo cap de Moonlight Sonata ( me avergüenza decir que ni siquiera he creado el nuevo archivo Word para escribirlo XD). Pero me ha surgido esta idea en un momento de melancolía y creí que sería interesante escribirla antes de que se me olvide (como suele suceder con la mayoría de mis ideas para futuros fics xD)

Esta mini serie tendrá (espero yo XD) salida semanal, constará de cinco capítulos y no afectará el ritmo con el que trabajo Moonlight, así que no se preocupen (?) XD

**Propiedad Privada **

**Fase uno: Destrucción**

Sentado en un sillón apartado del acogedor fuego de la sala común y oculto entre las sombras nocturnas del frío mes de Enero, un muchacho de diecisiete años se limitaba a mirar a la nada con aire ausente, su cabello castaño claro obscureciendo sus normalmente relucientes ojos dorados.

Remus Lupin era perfectamente consciente de que había cosas en este mundo que jamás habrían de cambiar, el sol siempre saldría del este y se ocultaría por el oeste y el comunismo sería solo una bella idea cuando se encontraba volcada en papeles y charlas de tipo casi filosóficas, así mismo, Remus Lupin sabía perfectamente que Sirius Black jamás podría dejar de ser un mujeriego.

Y es que al muchacho de largo cabello negro y deslumbrantes ojos grises parecía importarle poco el hecho de que "estuvieran juntos" hacía ya dos meses, o que su relación se hubiera ... consumado...la semana pasada, ni siquiera parecía recordar que habían compartido uno de los orgasmos mas memorables de toda sus vidas.

O cuando menos eso le daba a entender, mientras sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea de la Sala Común de la Casa Gryffindor coqueteaba con descaro con una chica de sexto de aspecto despampanante.

La jovencita en cuestión era rubia y de facciones delicadas, ojos color zafiro que brillaban con deseo y labios pequeños, un pecho prominente que se ajustaba con sensualidad casual a las túnicas negras del uniforme. Sentada en el brazo del sofá susurraba cosas en el oído del animago, quien le devolvía sonrisas y murmullos ante la silente y dolorida mirada del licántropo.

La posición estratégica y el ángulo resultaban ideales para que el joven de cabello castaño viera a la perfección como la mano delgada con uñas de un carmín soberbio describía patrones en el pecho definido por tantos entrenamientos de Quidditch, Remus podía sentir con precisión como esas mismas caricias tomaban algo en su pecho, y aunque no pudo identificar que fuera realmente, pudo jurar que estaba hecho pedazos.

Sus ojos ardían y se llenaban de una humedad que le resultaba humillante, vergonzosa, podía sentir como su garganta se cerraba en dolorosos espasmos, algo en su interior le producía un dolor tremendo, de repente sus transformaciones le parecían un cosquilleo insignificante, realmente no importaban ahora, mientras miraba como Sirius cerraba sus ojos con gesto satisfecho, todo el dolor que hubiera experimentado con anterioridad le parecía nada

Para ser justos, pensó con desaire, lo que había entre ellos...realmente no tenía un nombre...no eran novios, y mucho menos pareja. Existe acaso un nombre para dos personas que se besan en pasillos y corredores oscuros? Existe un sustantivo que defina a aquellos que disfrutan de el calor de sus cuerpos, para compartir no solo la pasión y la lujuria sino también en busca de esa necesidad primaria que es la calidez humana? Tal vez algunos dirían Amantes...más en este preciso momento, Remus era plenamente conciente de que no eran nada.

Optó entonces por cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza, toda su energía enfocada en mantener su fachada serena... realmente, no sentía que pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo más al respecto.

Solo había una persona casi tan indignada como el licántropo, y esa era James Potter, quien le lanzaba al castaño miradas de solidaridad y compasión para luego fulminar a su mejor amigo con la mirada. Aún en su tristeza, Remus no pudo dejar de sentirse infinitamente agradecido.

El chico de anteojos estaba sentado en el suelo con Peter, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, su espalda muy rígida y sus labios torcidos en una línea inexpresiva, era conciente de que sus manos temblaban, también de que le hubiera gustado propinarle a cierto Black el mismo tratamiento que su alfil le estaba ofreciendo a uno de los inocentes peones del buen Peter.

Se sentía un poco ingenuo, pues creerle en un cien por cien a Sirius no podía ser calificado de otra forma, también se sentía culpable...culpable por haber alentado a Moony a sumergirse en una relación tan enfermiza, tan dañina. Se sentía totalmente impotente, atado de pies y manos, casi todos los días era así... Sirius coquetearía con una o dos chicas y cuando se fueran a acostar correría y tomaría al castaño entre sus brazos, y entonces todo quedaría olvidado para el joven Black. Pero el no podía olvidarlo, y estaba perfectamente seguro de que tampoco lo hacía Remus.

Trató de enfocarse en el juego, tomando las piezas con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, ganándose miradas de reproche de las figuras de un blanco marfileño, solo equiparable con el de sus nudillos, contorsionados por la ira contenida.

Fue durante su último turno, se disponía a mover su dama y así conseguir un rotundo jaque mate, pero algo llamó dolorosamente su atención, levantó con lentitud la mirada, perfectamente conciente de que realmente no quería ver, con la masoquista fascinación de quien no puede evitar juguetear con una dolorosa llaga en la boca.

Las normalmente pálidas mejillas del muchacho de cabello castaño se hallaban sonrojadas por un tortuoso cóctel de vergüenza, humillación, ira, pero por sobre todo, celos. Sus orbes de un exquisito color dorado desaparecían entre espesos mares de mechones castaños, su vista fija en el dorso de sus manos, cerradas en sendos puños que descansaban sobre su regazo, completamente humedecidos por pequeñas, saladas gotas, que caían de manera lenta pero constante.

James sintió humedecer sus propios ojos y, de manera instintiva, buscó la fuente de aquella reacción tan demoledora.

Y lo que vio le hecho el alma a los pies.

La rubia ( - _Zorra_ – Pensó James en sus adentros) se encontraba sentada en el regazo del animago, las manos enredadas en el sedoso cabello negro y sus labios conectados de manera apasionada a los de Black, quien con una mano jugaba con el cabello ensortijado, mientras que la otra exploraba de forma nada cohibida el apetecible muslo de su acompañante.

James no tubo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en ese preciso momento Remus se puso de pie y subió a toda prisa la escalera de caracol, rumbo al cuarto de los varones del séptimo curso.

Continuará

N/A: Bien, un capítulo completo, solo quedan cuatro, de cualquier modo, el segundo esta casi completo, solo me falta pulirlo un poco (bah, bastante xD).

Con su permiso debo irme a ver un dvd de...bueno, aún no me entero de que trata, pero les cuento a la próxima xD

Por cierto, si es la primera vez que lees algún relato de mi autoría te agradecería inmensa ( y también descaradamente XD) que visites mi otro proyecto en actividad, Moonlight Sonata...bah, en realidad todos mis fics, que son bastante malos, pero yo los quiero igual xD

Mucha suerte a todos

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


	2. Fase dos: Decisión

N/A: Bien, algunas notas breves, para no aburrirles XD, me a costado horrores terminar esto, no por falta de inspiración, es solo que no he tenido tiempo "de calidad" para dedicarle a la escritura, mucha juerga, me temo XD.

Por lo cual me disculpo...tengo que dejar de prometer fechas de salida...de cualquier modo, para este momento la mayoría de ustedes ya saben que me demoro más de lo que siempre digo...no sé...culpemos todos a la diferencia horaria y seamos felices XD

De cualquier modo, y como notarán, este fic cambiará gradualmente su categoría, y se volverá solamente Romance, el motivo sería que me parece una estafa etiquetarlo de angst, cuando el único angst real se ve en el primer capítulo XD

Como sea, me despido, creo que me iré a dormir...tengo unos trastornos en el sueño pero fatales XD

1 2 3

**Propiedad Privada**

**Fase dos: Decisión **

Ingresó con sigilo a la habitación, la puerta cerrándose tras de si con un discreto _"click", _había una tensión en el aire que no le gustaba nada...y pese a que James Potter solía tener numerosos brotes de genialidad, no necesitó de muchas luces para saber quien era la fuente de aquella pesadez en el ambientes o en donde se ocultaba.

Apelando a sus años de experiencia como detractor de la ley, caminó despacio, casi en puntas de pie, hasta la cama adoselada más cercana a la venta. La luz de la luna era la única que impedía a las sombras tomar dominio total del lugar, dibujando su propia figura como un patrón largo y serpenteante en el frío piso de piedra.

Cada paso que daba le permitía corroborar que, en efecto, el ambiente se encontraba, extremadamente cargado. Podía percibir como al acercarse con cada paso a su objetivo los delgados cabellos de su nuca se erizaban y se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Se detuvo frente a la cama esbozando una mueca de profunda concentración, más exactamente, se ubicó a la altura donde debía de estar el torso y la cabeza de uno de sus mejores amigos, las cortinas de terciopelo se hallaban cerradas por completo.

- Déjame en paz James – Exclamó con rudeza el dueño de la cama, sin embargo, había algo en ese tono que sencillamente no podía engañar al chico de anteojos, la voz del licántropo, según pudo notar el de pelo alborotado, temblaba demasiado -...por favor – Concluyó suavizando su tono hasta reducirlo a un susurro lastimero

- Remus...tienes que hacer algo – Exclamó James ignorando de manera olímpica la solicitud de su a amigo.

-...no piensas moverte de allí, no? – Susurró con resignación para luego suspirar, no era una pregunta, era más bien el establecimiento de un hecho.

- Por su puesto que no! – Exclamó con tono molesto, su ceño fruncido mientras gesticulaba con raros movimientos de sus manos – Esto no puede seguir así!

- Yo se...-Dijo el licántropo con voz queda – Pero no es fácil...

- Cómo que no es fácil? – Reprochó el de pelo revuelto bastante indignado, sus anteojos de lentes ovaladas resbalando por su nariz – Hace dos meses que vives como un completo infeliz y no es fácil? Acaso estas loco?

- James... – Susurró Remus en tono serio mientras corría las cortinas de un rojo bermellón, invitándolo a sentarse a los pies de la cama. Su aspecto era terrible, su pelo estaba enmarañado y sus ojos tremendamente hinchados, el muchacho de cabello negro consideró prudente no hacer comentario alguno al respecto...cuando menos no de momento – Qué me dirías si Lily accediese a tener algo contigo pero ves que ella no puede contenerse y frecuenta a otras personas? Me dices que la dejarías y la olvidarías sin más? Se honesto...

- Bueno... no es tan así...- Exclamó un tanto incomodo mientras jugaba distraídamente con un pequeño agujero en el cubrecama.

- Si James, si es tan así! – Protestó con angustia, sus ojos de un dorado intensos ligeramente brumosos por el peso de las lagrimas contenidas – Por que Sirius es mi Lily...Yo...yo no puedo simplemente botarlo como bien haría con cualquier otro infeliz que se atreviera a hacerme algo así...sencillamente no puedo...

- Pero entonces que planeas? – Gruñó James molesto – Serás su alfombra por lo que te quede de vida? Dejarás que te pase por encima y pisotee tus sentimientos cuanto se le plazca? No se supone que se aman?

- Bueno... nunca nos dijimos nada– Murmuró el licántropo esquivando la mirada del chico de cabello alborotado, quien sencillamente lo contemplaba con asombro – No creímos que fuera necesario...había comenzado como un juego, se sentía tan bien que...pero no...nunca hablamos de eso...supongo que los dos sabíamos de alguna forma lo que el otro sentía...

- Pero...que sientes tu por él entonces? – Le preguntó James con la pena dibujada en el rostro, estaba casi seguro de cual sería la fatídica respuesta, aquella que ya había destruido tantos corazones en pos de la causa Black.

- Creo...creo que me he enamorado de él – Respondió angustiado, las lagrimas volviendo a brillar en sus ojos, una nota de pánico filtrándose en su vos – Dios, James...ya...ya no se que hacer

Y fue entonces que se quebró, las lagrimas fluyendo sin restricción alguna por sus mejillas, James solo atinó a hacer lo que hubiera deseado estando en el lugar del licántropo, lo tomó en sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que apoyara su melena castaña en su pecho, combatiendo el nudo que se formaba en su propia garganta, sintiendo en su propia piel el sufrimiento de este pobre inocente que había cometido el trágico, pero maravilloso, error de amar a un Black.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños parecía no poder contenerse, por más que lo intentase el flujo de la lagrimas no cedía, por el contrario, parecía aumentar su caudal con una voracidad cruel, sacudiéndolo en pequeñas convulsiones, en un horrible y asfixiante dolor que, de alguna bizarra manera, lo aliviaba, le permitía purgar sus penas.

Tomó con todas sus fuerzas las telas de la túnica del animago, ocultando la humedad de su rostro entre los pliegues de color negro, sus nudillos reluciendo en una gama de blanco perlado en exquisito contraste. James lo abrazó entonces con más fuerza, ponderando en alguno de los recovecos mas retorcidos de su cabeza si no terminaría por romperle una costilla...decidió que no importaba.

Estuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos, finalmente, el flujo de las lagrimas cedió y Remus se incorporó lentamente, secando sus ojos y sus mejillas con el puño de su túnica de manera frenética.

- Ya pasó? – Preguntó en tono paternal mientras secaba el rastro de sus propias lagrimas de manera disimulada, dando solo la imagen de que acomodaba sus lentes. El licántropo asintió lentamente.

- Si...la...lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan...incomoda, James... – Susurró, su voz bastante tomada – Mira como te he dejado la túnica...

- No importa – Dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo en gesto cómplice – tus mocos hacen juego con ese manchón de pociones que me hice ayer

Remus rió de una manera tan apagada y antinatural que no resultó mejor que su llanto

- Soy un gran tonto, no es así? – Preguntó Lupin de manera queda mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a revolver el contenido de su baúl, sacando un pijama limpio, una toalla y una salida de baño – Dios...en que estaba pensando? Debí haberlo sabido...jamás debí creer...

- No te hagas esto Remus! – Protestó James obligando al licántropo a que lo mirase a los ojos – Esto no es tu culpa! No había forma de que supieras que esto terminaría así!

- Aún así, fuí ingenuo...– Exclamó mientras se volvía a sentar junto al chico de cabello negro, el rejunte de telas prolijamente apilado sobre su regazo – Nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de Sirius...uno sabe a que atenerse cuando se relaciona con él...y aún...aún así...Merlín! caí como la más estúpida de las colegialas...- Sentenció con amargura

El chico de anteojos lo miro con compasión, Remus se mordía de manera inconsciente el labio inferior y describía patrones vagos sobre las distintas telas, sus yemas explorando de manera ausente las diferentes texturas, sus ojos dorados lucían un aletargado tono marrón, semejante al de la madera polvorienta, y se enfocaban en un punto indefinido en la distancia.

- Dime Remus... – Exclamó tras al menos un minuto, su semblante muy serio - qué es lo que deseas en realidad?

- Yo solo deseo cosas imposibles...- Murmuró agachando la mirada, sus ojos ensombrecidos por espesos mechones del cabello castaño claro – Cosas imposibles que ya no tienen importancia...

- Remus...por favor...- Le pidió casi a modo de ruego, tomando al de ojos miel por los hombros y obligándolo a mirar sus orbes de color avellana ocultas tras las lentes ovaladas – Se honesto...qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos de miel lo miraron de manera intensa, cargados de emoción, gritando frenéticos todo cuanto su portador optaba por callar tras una mascara de serenidad, llenos de una magia que, al igual que las mas bellas melodías, iba más allá de todo cuanto se pudiese aprender en solo siete años de escuela.

- Todo lo que quiero es que el me pueda entender...- Susurró cabizbajo, su respiración profunda, incluso dolorosa - No pido que me ame, no puedo obligarlo a eso...- Se detuvo un segundo, ponderando cada una de sus palabras, luego prosiguió - Me gustaría que lo nuestro funcionase...Merlín...es lo que más deseo en el mundo...pero no puedo soportar verlo con otras personas – Suspiró con intensa amargura - En mi corazón se que no podré descansar sabiendo que no soy el primero y único para él...pero es...tan utópico...ya no quiero seguir lastimándome...

- Yo no creo que sea una utopía – Desechó James con un gesto desdeñoso – Tengo certeza de algunas cosas, e ideas aproximadas de muchas otras

- Como por ejemplo...? – Cuestionó sin mucho entusiasmo, una actitud bastante prudente, si se ha sido testigo durante siete años de las maquinaciones de la mente de ese tal James Potter.

-Sabes qué creo yo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro mientras le daba a su amigo una palmada en el hombro – yo creo que a él le gustas _mucho_

- Si claro... – Respondió con tono complaciente y claro dejo de amargura mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco – Si yo hago lo mismo con todas las personas que quiero, después de todo, no hay mejor manera de decir "me importas" que haciendo polvo el corazón del otro.

- Tu dices eso por que no has visto el asunto desde afuera – Acotó con una mueca maliciosa, la tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos reemplazada por ese peligroso brillo merodeador - No has notado como te mira cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta? o como te vigila?...o más bien, como vigila a _quienes te rodean? _– Preguntó con inconsciente audacia, sus ojos de repente abiertos ante su descubrimiento. – Por las barbas de Merlín!

- Qué? Ha qué te refieres? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja, claramente desconcertado

- Pero no...- Murmuró James más para si mismo aunque el licántropo pudiese oírlo perfectamente – Que clase de idiota podría hacer algo así?- Ponderó su propia pregunta solo por unos segundos -...Pensándolo bien es bastante posible – Concluyó con un suspiro derrotado, aunque la mueca y el brillo no habían desaparecido, al contrario, parecían hacerse más y más fuertes.

- Hum...James? – Preguntó agitando una mano frente a los ojos avellanas que parecían realizar miles de complicados cálculos y formulas por minuto -Te importaría explicarme de que diablos estas hablando?

- Pues eso terminará ahora – Exclamó James con tono serio, el licántropo mirándolo totalmente desconcertado e incluso, un tanto perturbado por su aptitud psicofísica

- De...de qué estas hablando? – Cuestionó inseguro, aunque ciertamente tenía una idea de por donde iba el asunto.

– En este preciso momento su relación, no solo romántica, sino también humanamente va rumbo a un punto de no retorno... – Exclamó con tono serio, aunque el brillo travieso aún se dejaba ver tras sus lentes

- Bueno...en eso tienes razón – Concedió apagado, e incluso un tanto molesto

- Te diré lo que haremos entonces – Susurró James, esta vez, riendo sin reparo alguno – De un momento a otro Sirius subirá...

- Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó desairado, la expresión en su rostro indicaba que cada palabra representaba una nueva punzada en su ya derruido corazón – Parecía estar bastante ocupado cuando me fui...

- Confía en mi, y no me preguntes como lo sé – Retrucó con seguridad admirable, una mueca misteriosa en su rostro – Pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que regresará en cualquier momento...

-Bien...-Susurró Remus apretando con fuerza las telas en su regazo- y entonces...?

-Debes terminar con él – Exclamó con una sonrisa despreocupada, como quien comenta el clima que hará mañana

- QUÉ! – Gritó completamente escandalizado, sus ojos tan abiertos que bien podrían haber caído de sus cuencas mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en pequeños espasmos nerviosos.

- Pues eso mismo... – Concluyó optando por una expresión más serie, ya que, al parecer, su modo más optimista parecía irritar bastante al joven Lupin

Mira Remus... muy a tu pesar, debes admitir que esta relación no esta funcionando, solo te lastimas, y aunque Padfoot aún no lo ha notado, también se esta lastimando horriblemente...- Muy a su pesar, el de pelo castaño asintió

Comprendes entonces que, bajo estas condiciones, su relación no puede continuar, no es así? – Tratando de ignorar el nuevo nudo en su garganta, Remus no tubo otra opción más que asentir.

- Pero...- Susurró, la inseguridad claramente visible en sus cristalinos ojos dorados

- Remus...crees que yo te aconsejaría mal?...A sabiendas? – Se apresuró a completar al ver como el lupino habría la boca para realizar algún ácido comentario.

- No, se que no lo harías – Respondió con sinceridad – Pero...no es fácil...

- Moony...no hay cosas fáciles en este mundo...tu por sobre todas las personas deberías saberlo...- Le dijo mientras se sacaba las lentes y las limpiaba con cuidado - Pero si lo consigues, no solo podrás demostrarle a Sirius que tienes el valor suficiente para enfrentártele, sino que le demostrarás que tienes el orgullo suficiente como para no rebajarte al nivel de Stephani Winters o cualquier otra zorra de pelo rubio

-...Es verdad -Concluyó con un suspiro agobiado mientras tomaba en su mano izquierda el bulto de telas, los largos dedos de su mano derecha masajeando su sien con gesto cansino – Será mejor que me tome esa ducha...tal vez pueda pensar un poco más claramente entonces...

Y sin decir más caminó unos cuantos pasos y cerró tras de si la puerta del baño particular, por su parte, James se puso de pie tras dar un par de zancadas se acostó de un salto en su cama, cerrando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita, sacó de su mesa de luz un rollo de pergamino y garabateó a modo de título: _"Operación: Propiedad Privada"_ , mientras la pluma se volvía a hundir en el amarillento pergamino, una sonrisa un tanto maniática se dibujó en su rostro.

Continuará


	3. Fase tres: Separación

N/A: Bien, antes que nadas, buenas a todos XD, me apuro a publicar esto para celebrar el cumpleaños del grandioso Remus Lupin (10 de marzo)...seh, se que es un regalo terrible, pero veré si puedo enmendarlo con algún one-shot simplón de esos que tanto me gustan hacer XD 

Sin mayor preámbulo, a lo que nos importa XD

1 2 3

**Propiedad Privada**

**Fase tres: Separación**

Aunque sus párpados estuviesen cerrados, podía sentirlas surcando su cuerpo, cálidas gotas, diminutas pero de flujo constante. Era conciente de cómo su espeso cabello castaño se hundía en su cráneo, oscureciéndose en la forma de una masa húmeda, uniforme.

Sus lagrimas silenciosas se camuflaban con discreción, el vapor reinante en el cuarto jugando como principal cómplice, ayudándolo no solo a encubrir su miseria, sino también aflojando el poderoso nudo en su garganta y suprimiendo casi por completo esa desagradable sensación de moqueo constante.

Por mucho que se recriminara a si mismo, no podía dejar de recordar...aquellas primeras miradas, ese primer beso tan embarazoso...o como estallaron a carcajadas tras ese minuto de tensión que se hizo tangible una vez pasado el dichoso beso.

Podía sentir cada memoria como una herida fresca, un dolor punzante que parecía no ser mitigado por las caricias del jabón que llenaba su cuerpo con aroma a manzanas.

Miró de manera ausente sus pies, tratando de no recordar, implorando a todas las deidades conocidas, deseoso de que las memorias de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo pudieran ser descartadas con la facilidad con la que los remanentes de espuma y shampoo barato desaparecían en la coladera, describiendo pequeños remolinos en el proceso.

Suspiró abatido, cerrando el grifo con una pálida, delicada mano; podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos, envejecidas por el tiempo pasado allí...su realidad no era menos dolorosa que en el momento que entró...pero se sentía más conciente, despejado...su mente había recuperado las fuerzas suficientes para poder ignorar aquel punzante dolor en su pecho.

Corrió la mampara de elegante vidrio marmolado, sus pies haciendo contacto con la vieja alfombra de baño, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, abrazándose a si mismo para combatir el frío que acariciaba su desnudez.

Se secó rápidamente, feliz de no poder ver su reflejo en el espejo, completamente empañado, lo último que necesitaba en este momento era un vistazo sobre esas repulsivas cicatrices que cubrían su ser...aquellas que eran prueba ineludible de su enfermedad...aquellas que Sirius se había atrevido a llamar hermosas...

_- No puedo seguir con esto!_ – Razonó en sus adentros, realizando un esfuerzo considerable por no comenzar a golpear su frente contra una de las paredes de cerámico celeste.

Secó su cabello, se puso un poco de desodorante "Profesor McWorthy" ( _"Se culto, se un galán, se noble con McWorthy" _), lavó sus dientes y camino hasta un viejo estante donde había dejado su ropa, tras ponerse unos simples boxers blancos cubrió su piel marcada con un pijama azul marino bastante holgado, con puños y tobillos en color blanco, de apariencia abrigadora.

Se disponía a salir, pero no pudo evitar detenerse para mirar su reflejo, acercándose con paso lento, sus pies haciendo un sonido gracioso al contacto con el piso húmedo.

Para su alivio, o cuando menos el de su dignidad, sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados, aún así, el brillo ámbar que los caracterizaba se mostraba ausente, por lo que se veían opacos, como viejas monedas sin lustre.

El calor del agua había regresado algo de color a sus mejillas, que ya no lucían ese poco saludable color amarillento. Su pelo goteaba y se mostraba desordenado...carente de las energías como para dejarlo impecable, se contento con cepillarlo unas cuantas veces, las suficientes como para que luciese presentable.

Apoyó su frente en el frío cristal, la sensación de alivio invadiendo su cuerpo.

_- Buena suerte_ – Le deseó su reflejo dedicándole un guiño a su contraparte de carne y hueso

Remus Lupin asintió con un suspiro derrotado, saliendo con pasos lentos pero seguros, dispuesto a enfrentar su destino.

_Buena suerte_

-CDE-

Había algo en este beso que no resultaba confortable, era un pequeño detalle sobre el cual no podía poner el dedo, pero que no solo pudo notar en esta oportunidad, sino en la mayoría de los besos que había experimentado en los últimos meses.

No es que esta chica...Christine Summers tal vez? Ho bueno, Como-se-llame fuese una mala besadora, por el contrario, su técnica era más que decente, aunque realmente, esa especie de gemidos que estaba haciendo ahora mismo ciertamente sabían como cortar el ambiente.

Aunque, por muy sugestivo que fuese el ambiente, sus dedos no podían dejar de notar la textura grasosa de la larga cabellera rubia, producto, según pudo deducir, de una incalculable cantidad de cremas de enjuague, fijadores y pociones de "bucles instantaneos".

Podía sentir el tacto pegajoso en sus labios, obviamente esta tal Clarice Spring había usado brillo labial en exceso, sabía a frambuesa, en su humilde opinión, el fruto más desagradable dentro del reino vegetal.

Era sin duda una sensación extraña, un sentimiento de insatisfacción, de vacío. No sabía como, pero estaba seguro de que esta chica, Celina Autumn, no poseía lo necesario para sofocar este fuego que nacía en su interior.

No pudo evitar que su mente se llenase de imágenes, sensaciones y olores que hasta ahora permanecían guardados en los puntos más recónditos de su subconsciente, recuerdos de unos labios suaves, celestiales. Un cuerpo de fragilidad infinita, capaz de llenarlo con una deliciosa sensación estática.

Sedoso cabello castaño en el que disfrutaba perder sus dedos y unos intensos ojos dorados que producían un gracioso cosquilleo en su estomago.

Suspiró ligeramente conforme, aumentando la efusividad de sus actos, los flash de aquella intoxicante criatura inundando su mente, podía sentir como trazaba con sus manos aquella piel de porcelana, esa esencia tan suya, mezcla de pergamino nuevo, tinta fresca y chocolates, desvaneciendo cualquier remanente de ese intenso aroma a lilas que emanaba la despampanante rubia.

No fue conciente en el momento en que las letras se formaban en su boca, como un suspiro entre beso y beso.

_Rem..._

Sus manos se movían aún más frenéticas, mientras el pecho prominente se hacía plano, firme y el largo cabello se transformaba en una melena que no llegaba a pasar los hombros.

_...us_

- Qué dijiste? – Preguntó entonces ella, apartándose de sus labios, pero sin dejar su regazo . Lucía muy indignada, sus ojos zafiro fulminándolo con la mirada. Muy a su pesar, Sirius noto que aquella mirada asesina no podía importarle menos.

_-Ho...mierda..._- Respondió bastante pálido. No...no podía ser...no podía estar pensando en él...no ahora...

Se puso de pie de manera súbita, cincuenta y ocho kilogramos de rubia cayeron sin ceremonia al suelo alfombrado, emitiendo un sonoro _"Tud!"_ seguido por un fastidiado "Auch"

- Qué demonios te pasa? Respóndeme Sirius! – Exigió la joven rubia, sus mejillas rojas por la ira contenida mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para ponerse de pie, en condiciones normales el joven Black le hubiera mencionado que ya no resultaba tan atractiva.

- Tengo que irme – Fue todo lo que dijo, de manera ausente, autómata. Pasando olímpicamente por alto la expresión asesina de aquellos ojos azules, corrió hasta el pie de la escalera, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Necesito verlo..._Necesito_ que me explique...

Stephanie Winters lo miraba de manera escandalizada, su cerebro incapaz de concebir idea semejante, consideró la posibilidad de echarle un maleficio, pero se limitó a resoplar como un búfalo para luego subir a su propio cuarto pisando fuerte.

-CDE-

No sabía exactamente hace cuanto se encontraba allí, de pie, mirando con expresión ausente a través de la única ventana del cuarto, repleto por el resonar de los potentes ronquidos de Peter, quien había vuelto al cuarto en algún momento durante su baño...normalmente le hubiera lanzado un buen maleficio, y luego un encantamiento de impasibilidad para bloquear el estruendo semejante solo al de un relámpago...pero sencillamente no se sentía de humor.

El cristal se mostraba empañado, y aunque fuese un esfuerzo fútil, pues tras unos momentos volvería a ese estado, se tomaba la molestia de limpiarlo con sus dedos, llenándose solo por un segundo de aquella infantil alegría que sabía traer el rechinar de la mano en contacto con el vidrio húmedo.

En el exterior, el frío e inhóspito viento de Enero soplaba una melodía que invitaba a pensar en infinitos remolinos, agolpando pequeños montículos de blanca nieve en los marcos de hierro y piedra.

La luz de la luna en cuarto creciente bañaba sus delicadas facciones, su brillo de aspecto esmerilado, obligando a aquellos ojos de un color miel sobrenatural a relucir con su máxima intensidad, no había rastro alguno de aquellas lagrimas en su rostro, y, aunque la procesión marchase con intensidad por dentro, sus facciones se mostraban compuestas, llenas de dignidad.

Aunque su figura irradiaba estoicismo, pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir de manera desenfrenada al escuchar como la desvencijada puerta roble se abría, acompañada por el ruidoso chirriar de los goznes.

Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, pese a que sus pulmones argumentasen lo contrario, no era capaz de respirar, muy por el contrario, en el otro extremo de la habitación, el oxigeno y el dióxido de carbono circulaban el organismo de Sirius Orion Black con una velocidad de vértigo, su respiración agitada era tan intensa que, podía ser oída incluso por sobre los sonoros ronquidos de Peter y las exhalaciones apaciguadas de James.

Y aunque resultase absurdamente optimista el creer que con solo verlo el moreno se había calmado, ciertamente algo dentro de la habitación lo había calmado, su respiración volvió a ser mansa, imperceptible.

El joven de cabello castaño estaba totalmente paralizado, aunque su mente se debatiese entre enfrentar a Sirius u optar por ignorarlo, sencillamente no podía moverse, su mirada aún fija en la luna creciente, en apariencia indiferente a aquellos ojos grises, de haber podido enfrentarloo, posiblemente hubiese notado que aquellas orbes color tormenta lo contemplaban llenas de un anhelo casi inconsciente.

Por su parte, el cerebro del joven Black parecía verse reducido a una maraña de ideas y pensamientos confusos...o cuando menos así era hasta que ingresó al cuarto pobremente iluminado.

Pues Remus estaba allí...

Nada más parecía importar ahora, toda confusión parecía desvanecerse, toda duda, toda inseguridad...todas ellas parecían tan insignificantes, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero necesitaba sentirlo en sus brazos.

Semejante nivel de dependencia sin duda le resultaba aterrador...siendo él, Sirius Orion Black, la criatura libre e indómita que siempre fue, aún así, tubo que tragar con dificultad al percibir aquel dulce aroma que emanaba el joven de ojos dorados, una fragancia sutil compuesta de muchas otras, entre las que destacaban la miel, el chocolate y manzanas recién cortadas.

No pudo evitar el sentirse lleno de orgullo, increíblemente dichoso, conciente de que era _solamente suyo_, solamente suyo y de nadie más.

Sigilosamente, se acerco a su propia cama de puntas de pie, desprendiéndose de sus zapatos, el par de medias, la pesada túnica de color negro azabache, el pantalón de vestir gris, la corbata de colores rojo y oro y la camisa blanca de Oxford, acomodándo todo en una desordenada pila al pie de su cama, quedando ataviado únicamente en unos insinuantes boxers negros.

Camino con pasos lentos pero seguros, saboreando el momento conforme se acercaba. En ningún momento dejando de admirar el sedoso cabello castaño, y la poca, pero cremosa piel que dejaba ver aquel pijama azul, que lo llenaba de un aire inocente sencillamente irresistible. Remus parecía no haberlo notado, por lo que procuró no hacer sonido alguno.

- _...Mío...- _Susurró entonces con un tono extraño, algo entre un gruñido y un ronroneo, sus fuertes brazos se habían enroscado en la pequeña cintura con una gentileza insospechada para alguien de su complexión física, su pecho firme, musculoso, recargándose sobre la espalda del joven licántropo, Sirius pudo sentir como se tensaba ante su presencia y sonrió satisfecho.

- Sirius... – Comenzó el de ojos miel con vos temblorosa, intentando darse vuelta, sin embargo su intento y su voz flaquearon cuando sintió aquellos condenados labios en su cuello.

- Shhh- Le silenció mientras sus labios procedían a devorar aquella piel blanca, sus inquietas manos exploraban el torso y el vientre plano del más joven de los Lupin, quien por un momento pareció derretirse, sus piernas temblando como gelatina, pero que, tras juntar fuerzas de alguna fuente desconocida volvió a hablar.

- Sirius...quiero...-Comenzó nuevamente, su vos era menos temblorosa y sus ojos, que por un momento se habían nublado por el éxtasis habían vuelto a brillar de manera analítica, desapasionada.

- qué es lo que quieras? – Susurró entre besos, una de sus manos deslizándose por su muslo...(_exactamente de la misma manera que lo había hecho con cierta rubia esta misma noche! – _Explotó Remus por sus adentros)si le quedaba alguna molécula de inseguridad, se había desvanecido con ese toque.

- Quiero que terminemos- Dijo sin rodeos, su vos seria y su seño fruncido, posiblemente hubiera sido la sorpresa, pero Black se había quedado petrificado en su sitio, aprovechó la oportunidad para desenroscarse de su agarre con elegancia, apartándose unos cuantos pasos y mirándole a los ojos, intentando omitir el hecho de que se encontraba prácticamente desnudo.

Sirius lo miró con una expresión indefinida, parecía esperar que Remus estallase en carcajadas y le dijese "que la inocencia te valga", alentando esa teoría optó por soltar una risotada – Jaja, por poco y me la creo Moony! – Acotó en un tono que esperaba no hubiese sonado demasiado desesperado.

- Hablo enserio Sirius – Contestó con firmeza, aunque por dentro pudiera sentir como algo se retorcía agónico, rogando por dejar de existir – Ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto...

Remus lo miró de manera intensa, esperando una respuesta que no fue tal, pues el joven de cabellos color tinta parecía en estado de shock, no movía un músculo, y su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo. Al ver que no habría comentario alguno, el licántropo agregó:

- Creo que será lo mejor...no creo que lo hayas notado...pero desde que empezó todo esto...Merlín! ni siquiera yo me entiendo! – Exclamó irritado consigo mismo, finalmente, optó por suspirar y continuar, Padfoot mirándole indescifrable – ya no puedo seguir con esto...porque...porque me he enamorado de ti

Esa revelación pareció devolver al joven Black a un estado conciente, su rostro palideció y sus ojos tomaron el tamaño de galleons, limitándose a mirar a su amigo de manera inquieta.

- Tu...te enamoraste de...mi? – Finalmente articuló, su voz era un poco más aguda, a Remus le recordó mucho al Sirius más joven, aquel con quien empezó sus estudios en Hogwarts – Pe... pero ...no se supone que esto terminase así, esto era un juego y nada más...no habíamos estado de acuerdo con eso cuando empezó? – Exclamó con gesto turbado. Se maldijo por no estar seguro de si aquel reproche iba dirigido a Remus o a si mismo.

- Es verdad...- Concedió Remus con entereza, aunque el último comentario en particular le hubiese sentado como una bofetada – Precisamente por eso... como yo no quiero que esto sea un juego...será mejor que ya no lo hagamos.

- Pero...- Protestó Sirius, aunque optó por callarse, pues no tenía idea alguna sobre que decir.

- Será lo mejor para todos – Agregó Remus con tono sereno, caminando rumbo a su cama – yo podré arreglármelas tarde o temprano (después de todo, es lo que siempre hago), y tu...bueno, eres libre de ir con quienes te vengan en gana...yo no te lo reprocharé – concluyó con la misma quietud que Sirius solía encontrar tan irritante, aún así, sus manos temblaban con algo de ira contenida, era una suerte que el animago, tan ocupado como lo estaba con sus atribulados pensamientos, no lo notase

- Así que por allí va todo, no? – Dijo Sirius de manera conspicua, no era una acusación, sencillamente el establecimiento de un hecho.

- No negaré que no fue una experiencia desagradable el tener que verte tantas veces en ese tipo de situaciones – Replicó con diplomacia, Sirius se mostró indignado, el que Lupin hablase de...lo que fuera que hubiese entre ellos de manera tan racional resultaba enervante!

- Bueno...no es como si hubiera dormido con alguna de ellas! – Protestó bastante aireado, no tubo tiempo de arrepentirse o siquiera de ponderar sus palabras, pues su osadía le valió un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho. El golpe le sorprendió tanto que terminó sentado en el frío piso de piedra, su espalda golpeando contra el muro.

Los ojos grises le miraban asombrados, su portador se llevó una mano a su mejilla, pero no hizo comentario alguno, posiblemente por que sabía que se había ganado el golpe a buena ley.

- No lo entiendes, no? – Preguntó con un susurro lento y triste, Sirius estuvo seguro de que hubiera preferido otro puñetazo, oírle gritar a toda voz, verlo romper algún mueble o que le lanzase un buen maleficio...cualquier cosa, menos ese susurro lleno de rencor...lleno de un dolor tan tangible, tan real que, sencillamente, no podía ignorar.

Sirius no supo que decirle, Remus lo miro compungido, sus ojos brillado por el peso de las lagrimas contenidas, finalmente el licántropo negó con su cabeza y alzó su varita, preparándose para realizar algún encantamiento no verbal.

Black cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a recibir una oleada del más intenso Cruciatus, o cuando menos un buen maleficio mocomurcielagos, sin embargo, todo cuanto pudo sentir fue una sensación fría en su adolorida mejilla que, tras unos cuantos segundos se había desinflamado y ya no dolía.

Quiso atinar a decir gracias pero Remus ya se había ocultado tras las cortinas de su cama – Si mañana te sigue doliendo deberías visitar a Madame Pomfrey- Dijo con voz tomada, tras eso, las cortinas brillaron por un segundo para luego volver a su estado original, lo que significaba que el muchacho de ojos miel había hecho un encantamiento de impasibilidad, por lo cual no podría hablarle o siquiera verlo por el resto de la noche.

Sirius se limitó a mirar las cortinas, pensando en lo que había perdido tras ellas, indiferente del frío que comenzaba a entumecer su cuerpo o de la húmeda calidez que invadía sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Continuará

N/A: Bien, quienes suelan hablar conmigo por el msn sabrán que me ha costado HORRORES terminar este capítulo, por que es el único de la serie que realmente no había planeado del todo. XD

Como fuere, hoy llevo sentado más de tres horas dándole los últimos retoques...no se por que me molesto tanto con los detalles si al final, luego de publicados, siempre me doy cuenta de que le quedaron errores a troche y moche XD

Ho bien, debo irme...me gustaría cantar victoria, pero me tengo que poner a trabajar con Moonlight, me encajaría mentir y decir que solo me falta pasarle el corrector ortográfico, pero de momento solo tengo el título ( **"Aquel narizón de pelo grasiento"** XD) así que Bleh XD

Espero poder contar con sus maravillosos reviews, que tan feliz me hacen XD, por cierto, muchísimas gracias a los anónimos que, como no están logueados no puedo mandarles saludo especifico. Gracias a todos.

Bien, me voy xD

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab


	4. Fase cuatro: Revelación

N/A: Realmente no me da la cara para disculparme una y otra vez por la demora _monstruosa_ que ha sufrido el lanzamiento de este capítulo, supongo que ya saben la causa, la facultad realmente me absorbe muchísimo, lo vale realmente, pero no por eso deja de ser agotador xD.

Como fuere, espero de manera sincera que encuentren agradable este nuevo capítulo, es posible que este fic termine con seis capítulos y no cinco como yo creía, depende mucho de cómo termine de acomodar algunos detalles, de cualquier modo ya estoy de vacaciones, así que no tendrán que esperar ocho meses al próximo. (Cuando menos eso espero xD)

1 2 3

**Propiedad Privada**

**Fase cuatro: Revelación**

Realmente podía sentirla, piel suave y cremosa estremeciéndose ante el contacto de sus palmas, delgadas líneas perladas que robaban tersura pero que lo hacían aún más exquisito y valioso ante sus ojos grises, que brillaban cargados de deseo.

Podía notar que no era el único profundamente afectado por el contacto, los ojos de un color miel sobrenatural mutaban de una manera hipnótica, brillando intensos y nublándose al mismo tiempo, llenos de una lujuria tal vez sólo comparable con la que podía sentir en el punto más recóndito de su bajo vientre, una expresión que, casi estaba seguro, solo él había visto a lo largo de casi dieciocho años.

Y su pecho se lleno de orgulloso ardor por eso.

Su cabello estaba extremadamente desordenado, y tenía que admitir que, si bien siempre le había gustado que los mechones de un castaño claro estuviesen prolijamente peinados, nunca los había visto así de perfectos.

Las mejillas brillaban con pudor, así como lo hacían las suyas, los alientos se mezclaban en un remolino desesperado, la agitación producto de la cercanía era tal que no pudo evitar preguntarse, cuan intensa podía ser la sensación al... y es que los separaban solo centímetros, más de cinco pero menos de diez, se sintió tragar, un profundo nudo aflojándose solo un poco en su garganta, un segundo después, sus labios se habían unido.

_Y entonces fue un nuevo día._

Podía sentirse jadeando, habiéndose sentado de manera inconsciente y completamente falto de aliento. Su rostro profundamente sonrojado y empapado en sudor. Le tomó solo unos segundos darse cuenta de su ubicación, su vieja cama de dosel era la misma de siempre, agachó un poco la cabeza e hiperventiló siendo vagamente consciente de cómo su aliento cálido se transformaba en vaho al contacto con el frío helado propio del mes de febrero.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y aún así la intensidad de los sueños no parecía menguar, muy por el contrario, parecían hacerse cada vez más intensos, cada vez más precisos y detallados, eran cada vez más Remus Lupin.

_Y eso lo aterraba_.

Volvió a tragar, tratando de finalmente aliviar aquel nudo en su garganta, sin mayor éxito, exhaló un tanto derrotado y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la almohada.

Ya había intentado todo por superarlo, había visto a muchas chicas, había jugado más al Quidditch, incluso había estudiado por más horas, pero todo esfuerzo terminaba siendo completamente inútil, porque inevitablemente lo vería, tal vez no físicamente, pero si en su mente, en fantasías eternas que daban comienzo cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, y con las cuales se sentía extremadamente atormentado, no por su contenido, sino por la culpa, la culpa de anhelar cada ilusión, de saborearlas con todo su ser y por sobre todo, de no querer que terminen.

Sabía que todo era su culpa, pero es que... realmente estaba confundido, su interior era un juntadero de emociones y conceptos opuestos que colisionaban a cada segundo, después de todo, y por más que el luchare contra eso, la sangre de esa maldita casa corría por sus venas, los Black sabían de vivir la buena vida, con todos sus lujos y excesos, pero no sentían, no se involucraban y por sobre todo, no se enamoraban de hombres lobo.

Y a quien se atreviera a llamarlo prejuicioso, no dudaría en romperle la cara a golpes, porque de verdad que el problema no era tanto el que Remus fuera un chico y mucho menos el que fuese un hombre lobo, es solo que...de verdad no era fácil.

Por más que se hubiera desvinculado por completo de su familia (con la sana excepción de Andrómeda, Nymphadora y su ahora fallecido Tío Alphard) las marcas que dejaron en su mente aún eran profundas, sus enfoques del mundo, si bien opuestos, guardaban algunas raíces elementales comunes.

Después de todo, los Black no se humillaban, no pedían ayuda y mucho menos perdón, no lloraban y por sobre todo, no se enamoraban.

Es por eso que se desconcertó así mismo, tomando la iniciativa en esto que llamaron "el juego", insistiendo ante la reticencia de Moony, asegurándole que de estar solos _"siempre era mejor estar solos juntos"_ todo por un sueño muy parecido al que había tenido esta noche. Y si, era consciente de cuan arrogante y pretencioso sonaba, incluso a sus propios oídos.

Había querido algo y lo había tomado, como siempre lo hacía, pero nunca había esperado encontrar más, mucho más... nunca creyó que unos cuantos besos en los pasillos desiertos se transformarían en algo tan adictivo, algo tan esencial para su existencia, algo tan esencial como lo era Remus.

Pero allí radicaba el problema, porque nadie podía ser esencial para su existencia, ni siquiera Remus, no de ese modo, no podía ser, toda su vida, su existencia, debían girar en torno a sí mismo, por egoísta que eso sonara, el depender de alguien para sentirse completo, para ser pleno como siempre lo había sido sin ayuda alguna...era algo que Sirius no podía tolerar.

Fue entonces que su cuerpo entró en conflicto, dos de sus instintos más primarios luchando de manera incansable, opuestos como el día y la noche, trabajando en concordancia con el movimiento de los astros, la parte de él que luchaba por independencia, por ser libre de toda atadura, la que lo impulsaba a buscar cualquier medio, femenino en todos los casos, para dispersar aquella absurda idea que era amar a Lupin trabajaba con el brillo del sol, en intento tras intento de fallida normalidad.

El movimiento de la luna indicaba siempre la indefectible victoria de la otra mitad de su ser, aquella que rogaba con desesperación por unirse con aquel muchacho de cabello castaño, la que le imploraba abandonar su orgullo y vivir para respirar el mismo aire que el joven licántropo, ser feliz cuando él lo fuera y abrazarlo para expulsar sus tristezas cuando fuere necesario y claro, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire y tener sexo salvaje siempre que las circunstancias así lo permitiesen.

Claro... jamás había considerado la posibilidad de que todo su accionar pudiera tener efectos colaterales como, por ejemplo, destruir emocionalmente a Remus Lupin, lo cual no hacía más que incrementar esa sensación de _"Soy el mierda más mierda del universo" _ que lo acompañaba desde hacía un buen tiempo a donde quiera que fuese.

Pero es que así era él, con una visión del mundo tan hedónica que terminaba, sin deliberación alguna, siendo un completo cerdo egoísta, y si bien usualmente eso era parte de su encanto, ahora mismo era la causa de todos sus problemas.

Había lastimado a la única persona que le había dicho sinceramente que lo amaba, a la única que había considerado amar, y tan enfrascado como estaba en él mismo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Moony se negaba a tocar el asunto, le hablaba siempre con cortesía y sonrisas cálidas, en esa actitud que Sirius podía identificar sin esfuerzo alguno, aquella que reservaba para los extraños, para aquellos que no eran dignos de contemplar cuán más profunda era su alma, sólo era una sonrisa, y aún así le dolía más que si le hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que lo odiaba. Por que, incluso el odio era un sentimiento, pero esos gestos en la cara del chico de ojos miel, mostraban que hacía lo máximo por no sentir nada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro agotado, sus ojos grises perdidos en un punto indefinido de las cortinas aterciopeladas que lo separaban del mundo, indiferente a los primeros rayos del sol que luchaban por penetrar sus barreras y a los movimientos de los demás habitantes del cuarto, que despertaban y comenzaban a alistarse para un nuevo día.

-CDE-

El lugar estaba lleno de sensaciones que invadían sus sentidos con violencia: Imágenes, sonidos, sabores y aromas se mezclaban en un intenso torbellino de colores que no hacía más que marearlo, robando el poco color que quedaba en sus mejillas.

El gran salón era el mismo que en cualquier otro desayuno de viernes, repleto de ruidosas charlas sobre Quidditch y el incesante tintineo de los cubiertos, caras sonrientes por el prospecto del fin de otra ajetreada semana de estudios y un vago pero insistente olor a tocino, arenques y pan tostado que llenaba el ambiente.

Y aún así, podía sentir que de algún modo, los cuatro estaban totalmente apartados de eso, las sensaciones exteriores transcurriendo en un mundo borroso y agitado que no era el de ellos, en una frecuencia que sencillamente no era la suya. Como si algún gigante sin nada mejor que hacer los hubiera aislado con un frasco solo para entretenerse un rato.

Peter untaba generosas cantidades de mermelada de naranja sobre un bollo, en apariencia, totalmente tranquilo pero, para quienes lo conocieran bien, notoriamente tenso. Uno podía notarlo por sus niveles de ansiedad, el esmero con que el cuchillo diseñaba patrones sobre la masa anaranjada, como si consiguiera, con cada segundo invertido en ese esfuerzo, alejar por un momento más la confrontación del asunto. Y es que Wormtail no era la clase de persona que supiera lidiar con situaciones conflictivas, su estrategia era siempre esperar a una posible solución, y solo entonces, prestar sus servicios. Pero mientras tanto, seguramente estaba convencido de que la prolija capa de mermelada podía llegar a ser incluso más perfecta.

Junto al muchacho más bajo del grupo, James sorbía de su té de forma silenciosa, lo cual también era un cambio (_no solo porque por lo general sorbiese haciendo ruidos_), usualmente el muchacho de anteojos hablaría hasta por los codos, divagando entre planes para atormentar a algún Slytherin (_generalmente Snivellus_) y formas para lograr que la implacable Lily Evans "_se de cuenta de que no puede vivir sin mi_", pero no últimamente, no ahora, solo se quedaba sentado, con una sonrisa misteriosa dibujada en sus labios, como quien sabe algo que los demás no, un jugador que guarda su mejor carta para el final.

Frente a James, Remus mantenía sus ojos fijos en la mesa, una expresión triste, melancólica, llenaba sus facciones, de una manera que tal vez solo él y unos cuantos elegidos podrían identificar. Aquella que para los demás solo sería una mirada concentrada en la forma de realizar una poción particularmente complicada, la cuchara en su mano revolvía con desgano su cuenco de avena prácticamente fría.

Esta conducta, tan profundamente irritante como efectiva, era la clave que permitía la supervivencia del joven Lupin, indistintamente de que fuesen profundas heridas en su espalda o marcas aún más intensas que reptaran con virulencia en su mente, el truco estaba siempre en la imagen que se transmitía al mundo, por que un gesto pensativo era siempre mejor que uno lleno de tristeza, por que sencillamente nadie hace preguntas cuando uno sonríe.

Ese razonamiento, tan terrible como real, no hacia nada por mejorar el humor de Sirius, quien sentado a su lado, no podía evitar sentir que estaban más alejados que nunca, su ceño fruncido en una profunda línea, y ojos fijos en el reflejo descrito por la taza de Earl Grey que sujetaba con ambas manos, la calidez del té calentando sus fríos dedos, nunca llegando a su garganta. Podía escuchar fragmentos dispersos de una conversación de la cual se suponía era participante, así que forzó su mirada, obligándola a enfocarse en una muchacha del quinto año, bastante linda e insistente en sus gestos, Remus evidentemente la recordaba tanto o más que él, pues se movió un tanto incomodo en su asiento. Stephani Winters seguía siendo igual de rubia, igual de ojiazul e igual de poco interesante.

No estaba del todo seguro del motivo, pudo haber sido porque la campana que indicaba los últimos quince minutos de receso antes del comienzo de la primer clase estaba pronta a sonar, pudo ser que necesitase ir un momento al baño o por un libro que olvidó en el cuarto, o solo tal vez fuese por el hecho de que la muchacha del quinto curso encontró conveniente ese momento para colgarse de su brazo, como fuere, Sirius sintió un peso muerto en algún lugar de su estomago cuando Lupin lo miró a los ojos solo por un segundo, con orbes que no reflejaban odio, tristeza, o cualquier otra emoción razonable, simplemente resignación y cansancio para luego ponerse de pie y, excusándose con un seco _"disculpen",_ marcharse sin mirar atrás.

-CDE-

La gente en los pasillos camina con prisa notoria, aquella propia de quienes saben que los segundos desperdiciados podrían implicar un futuro reinado por improductivos sermones sobre la responsabilidad y rollos de pergamino extra a la hora de los deberes.

Caminan, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, ninguno puede notar que su corazón esta destruido, y eso es porque todos miran, _pero ninguno ve_.

Marchando con un paso lento, de torpeza elegante y lleno de contemplativos pensamientos por los que gustoso sacrificaría un brazo con tal de olvidar siquiera un momento, contrarrestando de manera poderosa el ir y venir del negro borrón de túnicas escolares, Remus Lupin debe de admitir que aquel poderoso aire de indiferencia generalizada posiblemente sea lo mejor para todos.

Su Padre le transmitió esa realidad, no con palabras, sino con demostraciones igual de poderosas: Cada puerta cerrada, cada amigo que dejaba de serlo, una exclusión que poco podía envidiarle al ostracismo, todas ellas fruto de ser progenitor de un pequeño hombre lobo.

La sociedad elige no ver esas cosas, es el tipo de situaciones con las que uno prefiere no lidiar porque, después de todo, precisamente para eso asignan responsabilidades tan engorrosas a los muermos que han votado para que los representen, prefieren creer que René Lupin ha sido un poco incompetente y por eso no deja de ser degradado dentro de los burocráticos escalafones del ministerio, prefieren no ver la discriminación o cuan poco diferentes son del terrible señor oscuro que gana más y más poder entre las sombras, Remus concluye que así es mejor, porque muy posiblemente esa indiferencia será la que termine por salvarles la vida.

Cada átomo de conocimiento, indistintamente de cual sea su campo, implica un nuevo paso, un paso que nos acerca a la luminosidad de la sapiencia. Si. Pero que, de manera indefectible, nos revela más y más de la oscuridad en la que se envuelve la realidad. Quien se involucra y descubre cosas nuevas, gana algo importante, pero siempre corre el riesgo de perder mucho más.

Tal vez, si su naturaleza no hubiera sido la de una persona sedienta de conocimiento, no habría aceptado la invitación del Profesor Dumbledore, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez más y más hombres lobo comienzan a apoyar la causa de Lord Voldemort, en el peor de los casos podría haber vivido en paz hasta el fin de sus días, en el mejor incluso habría ganado mayores libertades.

Sin embargo, eligió esto.

Eligió conocer, rostros que antes no eran nada y que ahora valen incluso más que su propia existencia. Prefirió aprender sobre cosas que, en un principio, ni siquiera esperaba encontrar y que sobrepasan con una intensidad feroz la sabiduría de los libros.

Valor. Lealtad. Amistad.

Y Amor.

Podría haber vivido tranquilamente, sin mayor preocupación que determinar si el día se prestaba más a las consideraciones de Emerson o a los recovecos profundos de un poema Borgiano, hoy es conciente de que no se esconderá detrás de un libro si alguien se atreve a llamar a James _"traidor de la sangre"_ o _"amante de muggles"_ .

Podría haber elegido el menor esfuerzo, existir solo para si mismo y dejar de hacerlo cuando a él se le plazca, pero prefirió no hacerlo, sintiéndose complacido de ayudar a Peter a terminar sus ensayos de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre que lo necesitase.

Podría haber muerto en su cama, feliz tras haber leído su último libro y comido una última barra de chocolate, pero ahora sabe que nada lo haría sentirse más orgulloso que dar su vida enfrentando a aquellos que creen que alguien como Lily Evans no tiene derecho a existir.

Podría haber preferido una existencia sin mayores dolores, siendo sus transformaciones un tormento suficiente, pudiendo elegir una vida anestesiada y con sufrimiento solo una vez al mes. Y aún así prefiere mil, o un millón de veces esto. Prefiere sentir como la negligencia de Sirius deja cicatrices allí donde las garras del lobo nunca han podido llegar, porque desde que ha sabido de su existencia, daría su vida con tal de no renunciar a ella.

Sabe que a esta altura, los "Podría" ya no importan.

"Porque – Como le dijo su madre poco antes de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts - Mucha gente, _muchísima_, será la que encuentres agradable en tu vida, no tantas serán aquellas con las que podrás compartir una risa y para aquellos que estarán dispuestos a compartir tu llanto, te bastará con los dedos de tu mano."

"Pero una vez que los hayas encontrado, no importará el dolor, no importará el miedo, no importará la incertidumbre."

-CDE-

Si bien Sirius es la persona que más conoce sobre el idioma corporal de Remus Lupin, James es perfectamente conciente de que en este preciso instante se encuentra en uno de esos momentos de "exceso de pensamiento". Puede notar que su andar es más lento, y aunque camine casi medio pasillo por delante de ellos, podría apostar unos cuantos galeons a que sus hombros están algo tensos y sus ojos un tanto más oscurecidos.

A su vez, puede ser que Remus sea la persona que conoce los lugares más íntimos y ocultos de Sirius Black, pero James es quien mejor sabe sobre las reacciones, sus temblores y gestos, que son imperceptibles, pero que siempre están allí, como el perro que debió esperar quince años para correr libre, pero que siempre existió en su interior.

El perro que es hiper-acción constante y posesividad absoluta. Aquel que olisquea en las emociones ajenas, empapándose en ellas e hincando sus dientes, desgarrando a aquellos que se atrevan a tocar su propiedad, a cualquiera que se atreva a poner una mano en lo que es suyo.

_Y Remus es suyo._

James sabe que Sirius ha llegado a esa conclusión, tal vez no de una manera conciente, sino de una más primitiva, más salvaje e impulsiva. Una conclusión que es como el propio Sirius, dueño de una irreflexión constante: Es en momentos como éste en los que no le caben dudas de que Sirius es la persona inteligente más estúpida que conoce.

Puede decirlo por la manera en que sus ojos grises, hasta ahora un tanto ensombrecidos, chispean con una violencia perturbadora, cejas unidas en una línea que poco podría envidiar a las mejores de la Profesora McGonagall y rígida quijada de piel que toma el color de la leche en mal estado.

Los dientes se aprietan con una fuerza impresionante, y James debe admitir que el contacto de paletas, molares y colmillos jamás le hubiera parecido un acto _tan_ intimidante.

La sangre de los Black esta maldita, aunque nadie lo diga, todo el mundo lo sabe, siglos de las más pérfidas prácticas y otros tantos de poca disimulada endogamia a llenado los genes de la casa con la más poderosa magia e intenciones oscuras.

Los rumores mas difundidos son que en esa familia siempre consiguen cuanto quieren, y que poseen estrechas conexiones con el poder a nivel mundial, otros rumorean que su noble casa surgió de una noche de placeres oscuros entre Merlín y Circe, aunque eso fuese cronológicamente imposible, a la gente le encanta hablar, y ese es el motivo por el cual usualmente James no da un Knut por esos datos.

Pero ahora mismo, estando junto a él, no le cabe duda alguna sobre la existencia de aquella oscuridad; y se siente un poco aliviado, porque en detrimento de lo que pudiera haber creído su yo de once años, no se siente particularmente perturbado, tiene perfectamente claro que aquella aura de una negrura imposible que mana desde uno de los puntos más recónditos del alma de su mejor amigo no es más intencional que la licantropía de Remus o su propia miopía.

Lo ve caminar con un paso mecánico, completamente diferente a aquel andar fluido e incluso carismático que lo caracteriza, su túnica negra ondeando como consecuencia de un viento inexistente, posiblemente como consecuencia de aquella magia tenebrosa que bombea con violencia, transformándolo en un ente de presencia escalofriante, incluso los más distraídos pueden sentirlo ya, a medida que se acerca al aula de destino, lo ven pasar en un silencio plagado de murmullos y miradas asustadas.

Y entonces sucede.

Es solo un segundo el tiempo que dura ese impacto, una tensión palpable que le produce un escalofrió y hace que el puente de los anteojos resbale un poco por la nariz, ellos ni siquiera se miran, pero en el momento en que el cuerpo de Remus Lupin y Sirius Black quedan a la misma altura, sin siquiera tocarse, el universo estalla, deja de existir por milésimas de segundo y se recompone con la misma velocidad.

Es entonces que las estimaciones de James se transforman en una total certeza.

_Ha tenido una revelación._

El prefecto de Ravenclaw, un joven de cabello color paja que cree recordar se apellida Hawkins, no pierde su sonrisa, ni deja de gesticular con ansiosos ademanes de sus manos, es posible que la gloriosa Rowena no lo haya dotado con sus mayores dones, pues para él son imperceptibles las vibraciones oscuras que desaparecen en el momento que el joven de cabellos negros ingresa al aula, sin mirar atrás. Así como lo son los ojos de un color miel, que miran algún punto distante en el suelo de piedra. Se limita a seguir con su discurso, pidiendo consejo al dueño de aquellos ojos, sobre Runas Antiguas, como lo viene haciendo hace poco más de diez minutos.

Continuará

N/A: Este capítulo fue hecho en numerosos, _numerosos_, intentos, re-escrito más de una vez casi en su totalidad. El resultado es este, más parecido a mi idea original, pero con algunas readaptaciones que juzgué convenientes.

Bien... debería irme al gimnasio, pero creo que prefiero dormir un par de horas más, muchos saludos a todos (:

Viosil Uab


End file.
